Due to the amazing power of personal computers, personal computers are developed to have various functions. Typically, the mouse is used as a cursor control device for controlling cursor movement on the computer monitor. Recently, the mouse is used as various input control device under execution of different software.
For complying with diversified functions of the personal computer, in addition to the conventional cursor control function, the mouse may be used as for example a controller for presentation control and/or multimedia (e.g. music or movies) control. For example, during the process of making a presentation, the mouse is usually used as a remote controller for controlling playback of presentation slides. When the personal computer is used as a multimedia tool, the mouse is operated to control playback of music or movies.
Depending on the applications of the personal computer, the functions of identical buttons of the mouse are varied. For example, in a case that the mouse is a cursor control device for the personal computer, a specified item on the option menu of the computer monitor is selected by operating the specified buttons of the mouse. During the process of making a presentation, a “Page Up” function is executed to have the slide backward to the previous page or a “Page Down” function is executed to have the slide forward to the next page by operating the specified click buttons. In the multimedia operating mode, the specified buttons of the mouse are actuated to provide volume up and volume down functions.
For switching the functions of identical buttons when the mouse is operated in different use modes, two approaches are commonly provided. In the first approach, a graphic-based user interface is created under execution of a switching program. Via the user interface, a desired use mode is selected by the user. In the second approach, multiple switch devices are arranged on the mouse. These switch devices are activated to execute corresponding functions.
As previously described, the desired use mode is selected after the user interface is created. For a purpose of changing the use mode, the user interface should be created again to select another use mode. The first approach, however, is not user-friendly. The arrangement of multiple switch devices may avoid switching the use modes under execution of the switching program. However, too many switch devices will increase the volume and the cost of the mouse.
In views of the above-described disadvantages resulted from the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop an improved mouse according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.